Hammered
by Anime lover9786
Summary: Lucy's been becoming more and more distant lately and Natsu begins to suspect that she's got a secret lover who'll take her away from the guild. Not knowing what to do, Natsu drinks himself drunk. Lucy's in for a big surprise when decides to walk him home... Two-shot.
1. Drunk

_**There's No Lemon! This Story Does Not Contain A Lemon No Matter How Hot It Gets!**_

Natsu sat at the bar as Mira set down a drink for him. Right now drinking was the only solution to his little dilemma. To be honest, he was worried. Lucy had been rather distant lately, and she decided a few days ago that she'd go on a job by herself. She hadn't even told him! Natsu had to find out through Mira. What if she had gotten hurt and he wasn't there to protect her? Why was she avoiding him in the first place? Did do something wrong? Was this the last straw for her?

Natsu took another sip of his drink, hoping it may get rid of the annoying questions plaguing his mind.

"You think maybe she has a lover?" Mira sighed placing a hand on her cheek as she blushed.

Natsu spat out his whiskey. "W-What?!"

"It's just that, she hasn't been around the guild lately, and now she going on a single job! Wouldn't it be just magical if she had a heated lover coming to her hotel room at night..." Mira sighed heavily as she drifted off into her own perverted thoughts.

"T-That's not true...she'd never..." The more Natsu thought about it, the more it started to make sense. She was starting to come to the guild less and less often. And her mind always seemed to be somewhere else whenever he talked to her. What if she did have some secret boyfriend? Did this mean he definitely didn't have a chance with her? Would she leave the team? Is she leaving the guild?!

What would he do without her around? She's his sunshine! The highlight of his day! How could she just leave?! As Natsu continued to delve deeper in his negative thoughts, he began to truly believe they were facts. A pain grew in his heart as news of Lucy leaving dawned on him. He thought of all the time they sent together and how he'd grown to love her after all that time. Regret reared it's ugly head as he realized that he'd never gotten the chance to tell how he felt.

"Mira, could you get me some vodka?" Natsu found that he could at least try to drown his worries in alcohol.

"Um, okay?" Mira went back into kitchen and after rummaging through the cabinets a bit, she came back with the vodka. But she grew worried as he took the whole bottle and started guzzling it down. "Natsu, please slow down. You might choke,"

Natsu plopped the empty bottle down roughly after a few minutes. "Scotch Mira," Natsu demanded, his thoughts growing more twisted and sad.

"Okay, but take it easy," Mira set the bottle down in front of him, not bothering to even pour him a shot.

* * *

Lucy walked down the street, excited to get back to the guild, back to Natsu. She hadn't exactly been spending much with him lately since certain _things _came up. Those things being her feelings. She felt herself changing and grew confused with each moment she spent with Natsu. She tried avoiding him but the feelings wouldn't go away. So she went on a month long mission so she could find herself. So she could escape.

"He's really 'goin at it,"

"Yeah Natsu! Drinking is manly!"

Lucy looked over to where everyone else was and saw Natsu in the center of the crowd. She was actually pretty surprised to him drinking that much. he was surrounded by bottles, all of them among the strongest types of alcohol.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked pushing past the crowd. "What are you doing?"

Natsu looked up out of his drunken haze and glanced at the blonde beauty who has finally returned to him. "L-Lucy! That you?" Natsu slurred. He could never be sure, with the way his drunken state was making her glow like an angel.

"Come on Natsu, it's getting late and you clearly can't walk home by yourself." Lucy held out a hand as Natsu struggled to take it.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The two made their way to Natsu's in laughter. He was surprisingly a lot stupider when he drunk, and Lucy found it hilarious. He kept on tripping and making unintentional jokes. The way he was so unknowingly childlike was one the things that made Lucy so attracted to him.

But then they got inside, and things got a little crazy. Natsu pulled off his shirt, reveling his sturdy abs and hard chest. "Lucy," Natsu stared at her with a fire in his eye and a slight blush on his cheeks. His eyebrows furrowed into a serious stare.

"N-Natsu, what're you doing...?" Lucy backed up as he came nearer. Eventually making her way against a wall. Natsu put his hands onto the wall behind her, trapping her in his grasp. His hot lips made their way to her neck giving her heated kisses of passion. Lucy put her hands on his chest in an attempt to get him off her, but found herself feeling him instead. She couldn't help but moan as he trailed his flaming kisses lower, and lower, and...

"STOP! Stop. Natsu, We can't..."

"Why not Luce? Come on, Sleep with me..." Natsu put his hands on her hem of her shirt and started to pull it up.

"You, your drunk...you don't know you're doing..." Lucy sighed looking away as she grabbed his hands and pulled it away. Part of her wanted this. And just as she was beginning sink into the feeling, she realized his reasoning. This wasn't his mind but the alcohol taking over. He'd never do this on his own. He just didn't feel the same way, as far as Lucy was concerned. But why? Why did she want this as much a she did? Why did she long for his touch this way? She feared the answer.

"I love you Lucy,"

From the moment Natsu uttered those words Lucy felt her heart fill in a way she never thought possible. But then they emptied her worse than before. She should know better than to believe that a drunk man could possibly love her. And Natsu was just that; Drunk.

"Get _off_ me," Lucy roughly pushed Natsu away her. He tripped over a chair and fell onto his couch. He was too disoriented to stop Lucy from storming out of his house. "I can't do this..."


	2. Hungover

Natsu awoke on his couch, a powerful headache attacking him the second he opened his eyes. "God, what happened yesterday?" He tried to think back to the other day and remembered Lucy having a lover and him drinking himself silly. He wasn't normally the type to do such a thing but he just couldn't help it. Lucy had that type of an affect on him. In fact, just the thought of her being all cozy and kissy with some stranger made him want to go back to drinking. But definitely not with this horrible headache.

But he could tell something more happened yesterday. He started to remember Lucy coming back from her mission and walking him home. "Guess I just knocked out on the couch." Natsu got up to head over to Lucy's for breakfast. It didn't feel right, there was something more to that story and he knew it, but he just couldn't put his finger on it...

"Oh crap. Ohhhh, CRAP!" He began to remember all he did yesterday, his hands on her, his lips on her...

"Damn! I even confessed!" Natsu felt like an idiot. How could he let himself get drunk like that? How could he let himself touch Lucy like like that? He started to remember her hands on his chest and the sound of moans. A hope grew in him as he thought that maybe Lucy loved him the way he loved her. But then the memory of her pushing him onto the couch returned and that hope was lost.

What happened? Did he say something stupid? She did say that he was drunk and that was wrong, which it was! But that wasn't the alcohol invading his mind, those were his true feelings. He wouldn't take it back even if he could. Although, he didn't want to be drunk when he told he loved her...

"I have to find her!"

* * *

Natsu jumped up onto her windowsill and pulled it open. There was a lock on the window, but she never used it. Lucy awoke with a yawn and a stretch. Good, he caught her just in time. She'd be mad if he'd waken her up.

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu sitting on her windowpane. "N-Natsu!" Lucy put a hand over her neck, the side he kissed.

_'Oh Lucy, don't cover up my marks...' _Natsu thought. Natsu blushed and looked away. He didn't normally get so flustered about these things, it happened at the guild all the time! Alsak and Biska did it! Yet, he couldn't find the nerve to do it without having the drunken courage. "I...I-"

"Natsu,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I shouldn't have let you go that far anyway..." They stared around the room awkwardly for a moment, finding objects to be more interesting.

"I bet you probably think it was because I was drunk don't you?" Natsu finally spoke.

"What...?"

"Lucy, I'm not the type of person who'd get drunk and sleep with any old person." They each blushed a new shade of scarlet.

"So, you mean-"

"I love you Lucy,"

"I-I love you too Natsu," Natsu held Lucy cheeks as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. This time she reacted with passion and even deepened the kiss.

"So you're not going to leave me for your lover right?" Natsu had to make sure she was his and only his.

"Lover? What Lover?" Lucy asked confused.

"Wait...you don't have a lover? But Mira said..."

"Mira eh?" Lucy marched over to her desk out a notebook with words 'Revenge Note' etched across. Funny, she just found it in the street one day. "M-I-R-A..."


End file.
